Destino Final
by Vinagre y Azucar
Summary: Varios jovenes con destinos insiertos conocen el verdadero significado de la vida y de la amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Destino**

* * *

Rinoa P.O.V. 

Año 2189

"¿Qué es un amigo, pues alguien me dijo hace tiempo que los verdaderos amigos son esas personas que están contigo cuando más lo necesitas, cuando estas triste y necesitas de un abrazo, de un consejo o tal vez solo que te escuchen. Que cuando estás enojada/o te soporten y te digan "calma no pasa nada estoy junto a ti" y aunque les digas cualquier cosa ellos entenderán. Aunque se sentirán ofendidos, pero tendremos que aprender a decir "disculpa, me equivoqué" y ellos sin pensarlo te perdonarán las veces que sean necesarias. Cuando estés alegre compartirán tus risas tus malos o buenos chistes y disfrutarán cada instante. Cuando estés mal te darán un consejo. Cuando existan los problemas tal vez no sepa que decir, pero estará ahí para apoyarte en lo que necesites. Te tendrá la suficiente confianza para contarte lo que le pase. Y tal vez algún día no podrán seguir juntos, pero sabrán que cuando quieres a alguien tú verás como le haces pero tú seguirás en contacto con ellos. Carajo, eso creía yo hace tres días atrás. Claro perdonen la expresión."

Soy una chica que cualquier otra envidiaría, tengo dinero, soy bonita y los chicos me persiguen como perritos falderos, pero realmente no es mi sentir. Toda mi vida me la he pasado en los mejores colegios privados, lo mas caros y prestigiosos. Tengo toda la libertad que cualquier adolescente de 17 años desearía. Pero no tengo todo lo que realmente quiero. Amigos. El dinero solo atrae a interesados e hipócritas. Nunca he compartido realmente el verdadero significado de la amistad. Creí que el dinero lo era todo, pero no el día que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí sola. Mi padre nunca esta en casa, trabajando como general de un ejército no tiene tiempo para su hija adolescente. Mi madre, si aun estuviera viva creo que todo seria diferente. Mi padre nunca tuvo la paciencia para atender mis necesidades, así que contrató niñeras y criadas para hacer su labor. Pero según fui creciendo también mi rebeldía aumento, desobedecía todas las órdenes de mi padre, realizaba todo lo contrario. Pero todo lo que realizaba eran berrinches de niña malcriada. De alguna manera le quería mostrar a mi padre quien realmente era, que tan mujer había crecido su niña.

Un día en una de mis escapadas a alta velocidad en mi carro deportivo, por poco arrollé a un conductor de motocicleta. Lo golpee con mi auto y este cayo al pavimento a docenas de metros del accidente, me baje del auto y corrí a auxiliarlo pero este se puso de pie como si nada hubiere pasado. Me preguntó mi nombre y de donde venia, le conteste un poco temerosa pero luego de charlar un rato me produjo un poco de confianza. La moto se arruino y lo lleve hasta el pueblo más cercano. Hay fue que conocí a Frederick Borne. Era un chico muy apuesto y bien a la onda, tenia completa libertad como un águila real. Sus ojos podían penetrar tu alma con solo una mirada una sonrisa sexy. Aun que orgulloso y cascarrabias nos volvimos a ver en un par de veces. Venia a escondidas hasta mi casa, brincaba los altos muros, burlaba la seguridad y escalaba hasta mi cuarto para verme. Aun que atrevido es un hombre sumamente caballeroso. Al pasar el tiempo nos volvimos novios, fue muy divertido tener a un machazo de novio que no era como cualquier otro, su amor por la vida fue lo más que me gusto de ese hombre libre. Pero por ser tan libre estaba metido en un sin fin de problemas que como resultado, también termine involucrándome igualmente yo, especialmente con la ley. Pero no como creen, luchábamos por una razón justa. La independencia de un país sometido a los abusos de poder de una nación imperialista. Estaba luchando contra el propio gobierno el cual trabajaba mi padre. Claro causó controversia saber que la hija del General era una activista rebelde en contra del gobierno imperialista. Así que mi querido padre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y me envió a una academia militar escondida en las montañas de algún territorio aliado al de mi país imperialista. No se que habrá pasado con Frederick, estoy incomunicada, encerrada en un maldito cuarto hace tres días con solamente pan, agua y un canto de vegetal que no me atrevía a probar. Creo que heescuchado de este lugar, es casi una institución penal. Secreta por supuesto. Pero esta institución no conocía a Rinoa Heartilly. Mi corazón es mi guía y no permitiré que mis sueños de ver crecer a un país libre sean clavados en el olvido.

* * *

"Rinoa Heartilly." Una voz gruesa por fin se escuchó en ese cuarto tan oscuro, provocando que Rinoa terminara de pensar en la carta que escribiría al salir del repugnante cuarto. Por esos tres días estuvo pensado en algo que escribir para mantenerse serena y tranquila. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron junto con la bienvenida de miedo y ansiedad a su corazón. 

"Heartilly, en pie de inmediato." La voz dijo pero esta vez se torno femenina con un acento americano.

"Estoy_ en América ¿Cómo,Cuándo? creí que estaba en la institución penal _¿Y si no me da la regalada gana?" Rinoa dijo tranquilamente con su asentó italiano, acostada en el suelo. La puerta se abrió hiriendo con luz los ojos de la adolescente. Dos mujeres entran y toman a Rinoa a la fuerzapara luegoponerla de pie. Se encendió la luz revelando un cuarto completamente blanco y una cama metálica forrada con una leve capa de algodón. Estaba vestida de blando, una camisa y un pantalón largo blanco. Las mujeres tenían uniforme llenos de medallas de color negro, pero Rinoa no lograba reconocer ese tipo de uniforme.

"¿Dónde estoy, quienes son ustedes?" Rinoa preguntaba consistentemente pero no le contestaban solo la tomaron de los brazos y la sacaron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo llenos de docenas de habitaciones igual a la de ella. No la presionaron la dejaron caminar por su propia voluntad, no la encadenaron ni nada por el estilo. La condujeron a una habitación que al parecer era una enfermería, al menos tenia un poco de color, aunque fuera gris,blanco y suelo metálico.

"Tome asiento." Una de los soldados le menciono. Rinoa la observó por un par de segundos y no protesto, estaba asustada, no sabia en que clase de lugar estaba metida y no quería causar mucho más problemas, por ahora. Una doctora de étnica japonesa entró a la habitación por unas puertas automáticas con una leve sonrisa pero con una peligrosa y rara mesita con inyecciones.

"Me imagino que estas ansiosa por saber en donde te encuentras." La doctora dijo sin observar a Rinoa solo buscando una inyección en particular.

"¿Quién es usted y que es este lugar." Rinoa dijo un poco desesperada pero la Doctora la silencio al enseñarle una enorme inyección con un líquido verdoso en su contenedor.

"No soy yo la persona adecuada para informarte, pronto lo sabrás. Dame tu brazo."

"Ni que estuviera loca" Rinoa dijo pero los soldados le tomaron el brazo y la aguantaron fuertemente por sus extremidades.

"Si te mueves dolerá mucho mas, es como una picada de mosquito." La Doctora inyectó el líquido verdoso en las venas de Rinoa provocando un pequeño grito de dolor.

"¡Esto es una locura!" Rinoa gritó fuertemente pero no podía moverse, de momento sintió que la droga inyectada en su cuerpo tomo efecto provocando una sensación de tranquilidad y lentitud en su cuerpo. "Se siente bien…" Los soldados recuestan a Rinoa de la camilla.

"Lindo acento italiano." La doctora dijo tomando la presión sanguínea de Rinoa con sus instrumentos. "¿De donde eres?"

"Italia, Milan." Rinoa dijo drogada mirando a los ojos de la desconocida Doctora. "Nací y me crié en Italia pero me mude a Moscú hace cuatro años, por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre." Rinoa dijo sin pensar en lo mas mínimo, la información salía sin querer de su boca. La Doctora seguía analizando a Rinoa mientras los Soldados escribían lo que decía Rinoa detalladamente.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"17."

" ¿ A que grupo pertenecías y que papel jugabas en ello?"

Rinoa trato de morder su lengua para no hablar pero esa fuerza que provocara que dijera toda la verdad era mucho más fuerte que ella. "pertenezco a un grupo revolucionario llamado _gufi della foresta _o mejor dicho "The forest owls" trabajábamos por la independencia de Kilwilk un territorio perteneciente a Moscú, yo era la líder intelectual del grupo. Infiltraba información secreta de gobierno para evitar ataques y abusos de poder hacia ese territorio. Provocando conflictos civiles y intrapoliticos" Rinoa dijo con miedo al lo que sus oídos escuchaban pero su mente no acababa de entender por que su lengua se soltó a decir información de esa manera."

"¿Recuerdas que te ocurrió hace tres días atrás?"

Rinoa trato de recordar los eventos pero solo recordaba la última charla desagradable con su padre.

"No¿Mi papa me encarcelo?"

La Doctora comenzó a reírse suavemente.

"Es la tercera vez que escucho esa misma frase en el día. Pueden llevársela, esta todo listo. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, tienes suerte de estar aquí, El Sr. Caraway tiene muchas influencias en esta institución"

Los soldados tomaron a Rinoa de los brazos y la dirigieron a una habitación pero esta vez estaba llena de gente igual vestida que ella, todos de blanco esperando sentados en una gigantesca habitación. Rinoa observaba con miedo, pero al seguir mirando pudo notar que todas las personas allí eran jóvenes adolescentes al igual que ella, todos estaban confundidos y al parecer igual de asustados que ella. A excepción de una pequeña joven que estaba bailando en círculos completamente solita, lucia extremadamente feliz. Rinoa se acercó a la joven y delicadamente le tocó el hombro.

"Hola, soy Rinoa" Rinoa se introdujo y la joven rápido le tomó la mano y la apretó cordialmente.

"¡Soy Selphie mucho gusto!" Selphie sonríe energéticamente provocando que Rinoa se riera.

"Al menos alguien se siente feliz de estar aquí." Rinoa dijo un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de la adolescente.

"¡Es el mejor día del año, ES comienzo de clases!" Selphie brinco varias veces de emoción, gritando alegremente. Rinoa levantó una ceja dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

"¿De que hablas?" Rinoa preguntó con horror al escuchar la palabra **_clases_**, Se había graduado de la escuela por que debería tomar clases de nuevo. Definitivamente tiene que estar en un Acilo mental.

"¡Oh eres nueva, Yo también, será muy divertido!" Selphie le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Rinoa, quedó paralizada por un momento al sentir la energética mujer darle un amable abrazo, sentía un sentimiento extraño en su corazón que le provocaba alegría.

"Tienes un bonito acento Francés Selphie." Rinoa dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Soy de Auvergne Ferrand, Francia. _beaucoup goût en la connaître._" Selphie dijo un poco mas calmada.

" ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí? Rinoa preguntó y Selphie movió su cabeza en afirmación.

"Claro y tu?" Selphie le contestó con una pregunta.

"Ehhm…claro por que no habría de hacerlo."

" ¿Quieres ser mi amiga!" Selphie dijo de momento asustando un poco a Rinoa,

"Bueno…talvez." Rinoa dijo un poco tímida y sin saber que decir por la repentina pregunta. Selphie sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

"Seremos muy buenas amigas te lo prometo" Selphie dijo tomando a Rinoa de la mano y llevándola a otro extremo de la habitación.

"Muy pronto darán la bienvenida, debemos mantener silencio." Selphie le dijo silenciosamente a Rinoa.

" ¿Cómo lo sa….?" Rinoa no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando un grupo de soldados bien uniformados de gala entraron a la habitación. Todos se pusieron en una fila horizontal y todos en la habitación pusieron atención. Un hombre como en sus 50's vestido con una chaqueta roja sin mangos con una camisa blanca de manga larga por debajo acompañado de unos pantalones bien planchados color marrón y zapatos brillosos de igual color. Su cabello era un poco largo y su cara mostraba una cordial sonrisa.

"Les doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos cadetes de esta la academia militar mas prestigiosa del mundo, "Balamb Garden", donde solo jóvenes talentosos pueden lograr alcanzar la meta final. Ustedes todos tienen algo en común, son jóvenes con un increíble talento al cual queremos rendir fruto de ello. Fueron escogidos entre miles de jóvenes en el mundo, son lo mejor de lo mejor. Conocemos la capacidad intelectual de cada uno de ustedes, y entendemos que algunos son de gran potencial intelectual como para burlar las reglas de seguridad y códigos de ley. Por seguridad estamos en una isla completamente apartada del mundo que conocemos, no hay archivo ni registro de esta lista, eso significa jóvenes que no hay escapatoria."

Rinoa sentía como el mundo se le iba a los pies, "! Una academia militar, DEBO ESTAR MUERTA Y ESTAR EN EL INFIERNO!"

"Nuestra institución forma parte del servicio militar de la fuerza secreta Mundial, mejor conocida como La O.N.U.. No estamos aliados a ningún tipo de país, trabajamos para cualquiera que requiera de nuestros servicios y protección. Cada uno de ustedes de hoy en adelante le pertenece a la fuerza militar de esta institución. No comerán, no beberán, no se moverán sin la autorización de un superior. Para lo que estén pensado en formar una pequeña y patética revolución al respecto, les recuerdo que tenemos libre voluntad de hacer con usted lo que queramos, eso implica cárcel o penalidades que conllevan la expulsión y regreso a su país a una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Su país decidirá si decide dejarlo vivo o quitarle la vida. Como ven jóvenes esto es muy serio, mucho de ustedes son considerados como terroristas en sus países, no creo que sea agradable volver a ellos no creen. Su entrenamiento comenzara a los 5:00 horas de mañana. El cada grupo de 9 personas tendrá un Instructor en mando. Los Instructores y oficiales de alto rango son la mayor autoridad en esta institución militar, no se permitirá ni se tolerara ningún tipo de desobediencia ni insulto hacia ellos, esto conlleva alto castigo. Según se mencione su nombre por favor pase hacia el frente y camine hasta su Instructor formando una fila horizontal."

Una joven china tomo una lista en su mano y comenzó a Llamar nombres…

"Todos los mencionados en esta lista será el platón 5F y su Instructor en mando será Miss, Trepe."

Una joven rubia paso hacia el frente con su uniforme impecable, no lucia mayor que ninguno de los que estaba allí como cadetes, lucia sofisticada y muy intelectual.

"Almasy, Seifer.

Dincht, Zell

Heartilly, Rinoa

Kinneas, Irvine

Kwan, Raijin

Leonhart, Squall

Tilmitt, Selphie

Viloski, Nida

Wong, Fujin"

Rinoa quedo boquiabierta al ver a su Frederick ser el primero en pasar hacia el frente y colocarse detrás de la Instructora. "

"¿Frederick realmente era un tal Seifer?" Rinoa sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón al saber que al que consideraba su novio era completamente una persona desconocida. Y para agraviar la situación ¡Qué hacia el también aquí?

"¡Rinoa será divertido!" Selphie volvió a tomar a Rinoa de la mano y se dirigieron a la fila.

"Síganme en silencio" La instructora dijo en un tono no muy agradable. Todos la siguieron en completo silencio, pero Rinoa quedo sorprendida por la increíble belleza del lugar, fuentes de agua cristalina por todos lados, alta tecnología y servicio de calidad mas bien parecía un súper colegio. La instructora los llevo hacia las barracas, Rinoa creía que iban hacer barracas espantosas pero se equivocó eran habitaciones completas, aunque pequeñas pero dignas. Antes de entrar a las habitaciones entraron a un almacén.

"Instructor Trepe¿En que le puedo ayudar?" Un joven le dijo con una gran sonrisa, se notaba a leguas que la instructora le movía el mundo, y entre muchas cosas mas.

"Necesito 9 uniformes de cadetes incluyendo para entrenamiento y ropa interior." La instructora dijo sacando de sus bolsillos una tarjeta.

"Numero de Instructor." El joven dijo mientras la Instructora le pasaba la tarjeta.

"Pasen al corredor, en unos momentos le tomaran las medidas."El joven dijo desapareciendo detrás de unas puertas.

Todos salen al corredor aun en fila, mientras la Instructora se quedo en el almacén.

"¿ Frederick?" Rinoa dijo aprovechando que la instructora no estaba en el lugar. Seifer la observó y se sorprendió.

"¿Rinoa?" Seifer camino hasta ella un poco confundido. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No lo se, pero ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí también, y quien demonios es Seifer Almasy?"

"Te lo explicare luego…" Seifer no pudo terminar la frase por que fue derribado con una fuerte patada en sus piernas cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Rinoa se asusto pero como un relámpago recibió tambien una patada en sus piernas cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

"Dije que mantuvieran silencio." La Instructora fácilmente los pateo como si fueran pedazos de madera vieja tumbándolos al suelo. Seifer se puso de pie enfurecido y trato de golpear a la instructora pero esta esquivaba cualquier golpe como si estuviera jugando con un niño de cinco años. Con una sola mano desviaba los golpes de Seifer, hasta que este decide darle una patada y esta la atrapa con ambas manos virándole el tobillo enviando a Seifer dar varias vueltas en el aire cayendo de nuevo en el suelo. La instructora tomo el brazo del rubio y lo viro de una forma que eljoven comenzó a gritar fuertemente de dolor.

"No trates de golpear a un oficial al mando de nuevo por que para la próxima, no tendrás muchas suerte para contarlo." La Instructora le partió el brazo, provocando que Seifer gritara de dolor como loco. Varios soldados pasaban por el lugar como si nada hubiese pasado. Al parecer era algo normal que los Instructores usaran métodos de disciplina extremos. Rinoa estaba al extremo de las lágrimas, pero la Instructora se puso frente a Rinoa cara a cara.

"Si vuelve a desobedecer alguna de mis ordenes le ira igual Heartilly." La instructora dijo fríamente. Rinoa la miró a los ojos y sintió miedo al ver esos ojos vacíos, sin ningún tipo de emoción. "No creo que la violencia ayude en nada." Rinoa dijo valientemente llevándose miradas de asombros por sus compañeros. La instructora sonrió levemente enviando a Rinoa de nuevo al suelo con un simple movimiento de piernas.

"Primero que nada, Soy Instructora y usted se refiere a mi como Instructora. Segundo, usted no tiene voz ni voto en esta institución, están aquí por misericordia de Dios o por que sus padres dieron millones de dólares para que desaparecieran del mundo exterior, así que no va a cuestionar las formas de disciplina de la institución, Tercero, si vuelve a hablar sin autorización la pondré bajo arresto. Por hablar sin autorización tendrán que hacer 100 lagartijas con una sola mano, gracias a su compañera Heartilly."

Todos observaron a Rinoa como si quisieran asesinarla, pero sin cuestionar a su instructora después de la demostración de judo, nadie protesto a excepción de Seifer que aun seguía en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

El único que pudo realizar las 100 lagartijas fue un rubio tatuado en su rostro que al parecer le gusto el ejercicio. Rinoa no pudo llegar ni a las 12, y se moría de cansancio. Selphie pudo por lo menos hacer 30, pero a Rinoa no le importaba nada estaba asustada. Nunca en su vida la habían tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera su padre, por primera vez en su vida alguien la estaba sometiendo a la obediencia.

"Son patéticos, una turba de inútiles niños mimados al cual países consideraban como terrorista, no son nadie." La Instructora tumbo con su pie los brazos de un moreno bastante robusto quien aun seguía haciendo las lagartijas. Este se golpeo el mentón con el piso. Pero no se quejo en lo absoluto.

"Vuelve a empezar."

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad de rondas de ejercicios, la instructora les repartió los uniformes, con todo incluido, comando a Seifer a que fuera a la enfermería y. luego los dirigió de nuevo a las barracas.

"Estas serán sus habitaciones, Parte A, femenino, parte B masculino. Esta estrictamente prohibido la presencia del sexo opuesto en los dormitorios. Las primeras dos semanas dormirán en barracas unidas, Estaré en mando del femenino, un instructor varón estará en mando en las barracas de los hombres."

Un instructor varón se acercó a ellos.

"Los varones, síganme por favor." Los varones sin protestar siguieron al instructor. La instructora abrió una puerta revelando un enorme cuarto con docenas de camas literas. Había muchas jóvenes acomodando sus pertenencias en unos baúles cerca de sus camas.

"Esta serán sus camas por las primeres dos semanas. Disfruten el resto del día, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento. " La instructora dijo y se fue del lugar cerrando la única salida de la Barraca.

"La mis es la de arriba." Selphie dijo tratando se subir a la cama superior pero Rinoa la tomo del pantalón y la bajo.

"Ni lo pienses, toma la cama de abajo." Rinoa dijo trepándose en la cama de un brinco. Selphie no protesto solo se acomodo en la cama de abajo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Selphie preguntó a la joven de cabello gris que se acomodaba en la cama frente a ellas. La joven las miro por unos segundos pero no contesto.

"¿Hablas?" Rinoa levantó una ceja y comenzó a revisar los accesorios de ropa que le habían dado.

"Fujin." La joven dijo de momento guardando sus pertenencias en el cajón más cercano.

Rinoa la miró y vio que la joven tenia un parche en su ojo al parecer no era un alma de Dios.

"Somos el platón 5F, el peor de todos." Selphie dijo poniéndose uno calzones nuevosen la cabeza riéndose como una niña de cinco años.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Rinoa dijo bajándose de su cama para ver a Selphie.

"Llevo años en academias militares, y de todas me han botado, por loca. Tu amiga mía según lo que he visto eres niña rica y engreída terrorista. Y nuestra compañera en frente nuestro no se lo que haya hecho pero para tener un parche en el ojo y una cicatriz en la mano me imagino que es algo como tu, terrorista." Selphie dijo alegremente, dejando a Fujin sorprendida por lo de su cicatriz casi ni se veía

"Además la sección F siempre se usa para lo peor." Selphie añadió sonriente acostándose en la cama aun con los calzones puestos en la cabeza. Rinoa se los quito.

"¿Segura que te botaban por loca o por chismosa, como sabes todo esto?" Rinoa preguntó soltando los calzones al suelo.

"Es obvio, esta es la institución militar mas prestigiosa del mundo, y tenemos que estar aquí o por millones de dólares de nuestros padres o por alguna habilidad que tengamos." Selphie añadió. "Y por mi parte soy huérfana, eso significa que tengo alguna habilidad, aunque en realidad no se cual será."

"¡Heartilly!" Alguien llamó desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Rinoa se voltea y ve a varias mujeres reunidas que venían hacia ella.

"Eres Heartilly, la italiana Heartilly que luchaba por los derechos humanos en Moscú." Una mujer alta le preguntó a Rinoa no de muy buen humor.

"Si por que"

Lo último que Rinoa Heartilly vio fue un gigantesco puño venir a su rostro y luego oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino Final**

**By Vinagre**

**N/A- ¡Por fin regresó mi musa, perdonen a todos los que esperaban el "update", se que me retrase mucho. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Para la próxima carpeta Azucar será la responsable, y ella no se tarda nada en escribir. Así que manténganse en contacto. ¡No olviden los Reviews!

* * *

**

_Entrenamiento

* * *

_

Enfermería. 0:00

-"_Soy el mejor luchador de peleas callejeras y violentas en Moscú, Korea del Norte y parte del Sur; no puedo creer que una mujer flacucha me haya fracturado un brazo como si fuera un mondadientes. Soy un sanguinario muy temido y debo mantener esa notoriedad en alto, pero primero debo salir de aquí, ni si quiera recuerdo como llegue a este estupido lugar, debo sacar a Rinoa de aquí también."-_

Seifer miró para todos lados y se levantó de la camilla. Su brazo herido tenia un brazalete metálico que le cubría el ante brazo completamente evitando otra lesión. Con precaución observó la enfermería, solo tres enfermeras en el puesto de vigilancia dialogando entre ellas, muy entretenidas como para notar que su paciente se estaba escapando. Caminando con la punta de sus pies Seifer silenciosamente como ladrón en la noche logró escaparse de la enfermería y con inyección llena de aire como arma. Los pasillos de la elegante academia estaban desolados, ningún tipo de vigilancia, solo varios oficiales parados como estatuas a la distancia. Agachado y muy silencioso, recorría los pasillos pero no encontraba ningún tipo de salida, todas las salidas estaban selladas con cortinas metálicas y frente a ellas soldados vigilando.

_-"¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de aquí?" -_ Seifer dijo agachado y escondido entre las sombras. _"¡Piensa Seifer!" _

-"Coloca la aguja en el suelo de inmediato."-

Seifer brincó del susto, de inmediato poniéndose en posición de batalla con la aguja hacia su contrincante, Su instructora estaba parada a metros de él con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, completamente seria.

-"Crees que te voy a obedecer pedazo de…"-

-"Di una orden soldado, tienes cinco segundos para soltar la aguja antes de que rompa la nariz con mi rodilla y te haga lamer la sangre del suelo."- La instructora lentamente bajaba sus manos hacia su cinturón donde un látigo colgaba escondido entre el elegante uniforme.

-"¿En serio crees que esta vez lograras romperme alguna parte de mi cuerpo?" -Seifer dijo con sarcasmo caminando remisamente hacia la instructora.

-"Puedo matarte si quiero, pero no voy a desperdiciar una inversión de 10 millones de dólares."-La instructora dijo sacando su látigo desenrollándolo con un delicado movimiento de muñeca, golpeando el suelo, produciendo un amenazador sonido.

-"Tuvo suerte la primera vez, por que estaba desprevenido pero esta vez le romperé el cuello con mis propias manos."-

La Instructora sonrió levemente.

-"Necesitaras mucho mas que una simple aguja de aire para matarme cadete."- La instructora dijo y de inmediato Seifer corrió hacia ella, pero esta con su látigo lo golpea en la boca haciendo que perdiera el balance y se derrumbara al piso de rodillas, el látigo cortó parte de sus labios haciendo sangrar al cadete incontrolablemente. Seifer aprovecha su cercanía tratando de golpear a la instructora con una patada en el estomago pero esta la desvía con su brazo, reciprocando con una patada de su parte en la ingle del joven.

Seifer aguantó el grito de dolor, de rodillas en el suelo aguantando parte de su ingle con una mano para luego lentamente ponerse en pie, dejando parte del suelo ensangrentado.

-"Te voy a matar."- Seifer dijo furioso

-"Te voy hacer lamer los inodoros todo le día"- La instructora dijo con una sonrisa que provocó calosfríos en Seifer, esta vez su cuerpo no quería atacar a la joven mujer, estaba empezando a tener miedo.

Pero tenia que darle una lección, nunca en su vida había golpeado a una mujer pero tampoco iba a hacer sometido a semejante humillación.

Como por ultimo intento Seifer lanzó un puño que por milímetros tocaba el delicado rostro de la mujer pero justo a tiempo la joven logró desviar al puño con sus manos haciendo que Seifer golpeara la pared, Quistis golpeo la rodilla del joven mandándolo al suelo de rodillas para luego golpearlo con su propia rodilla en la nariz rompiéndosela.

-"Te dije que te rompería la nariz si no soltabas la aguja Almasy."-

-"¿Quién carajos eres?"- Seifer preguntó, pero sorprendentemente no estaba furioso, se sentía raro por que una mujer le pateo el trasero sin derramar una sola de sudor. -"Eres buena, nunca nadie me había superado."-

-"Soy tu instructora."-

Seifer se puso de pie y sonrió levemente sacudiendo su nariz soltando la aguja al suelo.

-"No tengo escapatoria ¿Cierto?"- Seifer dijo mucho mas calmado con una sonrisita sospechosa. Quistis le afirmó con su cabeza. Seifer por mas que le molestara se puso en posición de espaldas para ser arrestado. La instructora rápido lo esposó y lo empujo para que caminara hacia el frente. Después de un rato caminando, la instructora lo dirigió hacia los baños generales, asustando a Seifer.

-"No me digas que tendré que lamer el piso del baño."- Seifer dijo un poco alterado, pero la instructora no le contestó solo lo rempujo para que entrara al baño. Encontrando a parte de su platón limpiando los baños con pañitos diminutos. El joven tatuado, el moreno, el ruso medio afeminado y el chico callado misterioso limpiando calladamente los asquerosos baños que al parecer llevaban meses clausurados.

-"Por cada falta que cometa cada uno de los miembros de su platón tendrán castigos grupales, este castigo se debe a la pelea en las barracas por Heartilly, ahora tendrán dos mas gracias a su amigo Almasy por tratar de golpear a su Instructora y por intento de fuga. Después de limpiar los baños comenzaran su entrenamiento sin descanso por un periodo de 23 horas sin parar. Disfruten su estadía en los baños mientras puedan les espera un largo día."- La Instructora le quito las esposas a Seifer empujando mucho más hacia el frente para cerrar las puertas con llave para que ninguno pudiera salir.

Baños de mujeres horas después….

-"Y le dije oye por que le dijiste eso, y el me dijo por que eres una loca, y le golpee el rostro sin querer con mi dedo…"-

Selphie hablaba sin parar mientras limpiaba el mismo inodoro por horas, Rinoa la observaba sorprendida por la energía de la mujer, era la joven mas inquieta que haya visto en su vida.

No paraba de hablar desde que empezaron el castigo, Rinoa aunque mareada y su nariz hinchada por el puño de recibimiento la escuchaba entretenida, ya que su otra compañera ni si quiera había mencionado palabra alguna. Al parecer Rinoa era conocida en las barracas, la golpearon por luchar por los derechos de los oprimidos, pero eso no pararía a Heartilly, solo es el comienzo de una larga jornada.

-"¿Me estas escuchando Heartilly?" - Selphie dijo tirando un poco de líquido de limpiar baños en la ropa de Rinoa, llamándole la atención.

-"Perdón Selphie, estaba pensando."- Rinoa le sonrió levemente y siguió restregando la mancha desconocida en el suelo, color marrón.

-"¿Por qué te habrán golpeado?"- Selphie dijo pensativa.- "¿Te envidian?"-

-"¿Por qué me van a envidiar?"- Rinoa dijo sin atención.

-"No lo se, a mi también me envidian."- Selphie dijo orgullosamente caminando en el baño modelando a sus compañeras.

-"RIDICULA"- Fujin dijo lanzándole un poco de agua a Selphie.

-"Acaso no sabían que el perfume costoso viene en frascos pequeños."- Selphie dijo mirándose en el espejo acomodando se cabello. Rinoa se quito los guantes de limpieza y se puso en pie para mirarse en el espejo.

-"No mejor que esta edición especial, importada desde Italia, Milan." -Rinoa se señala modelando coquetamente.

-"_tu es un présomptueuse_"- Selphie dijo en francés sacando su lengua en burla.

- "SIGNIFICADO."- Fujin le preguntó a Selphie.

-"Significa, eres una presumida. Además tienes unas cuantas características Japonesa."- Selphie añadió tocando el cabello de Rinoa.

-"Mi madre era Japonesa."- Rinoa dijo con un tono triste. -"Murió cuando tenia 5 años de edad en un accidente automovilístico."-

-"Cosas malas pasan, cuando era niña, me quitaron parte de mi cerebro por tener ataques epilépticos severos." -Selphie dijo seriamente asustando a Rinoa y Fujin.

-"¿En serio?"- Rinoa preguntó mirando a Selphie como si fuera un extraterrestre, pero Selphie no aguanto la risa.

-"¡Es broma!"- Selphie se tapo la boca para aguantar la risa mientras Rinoa le pegaba juguetonamente en los brazos.

-"TRABAJAR, AHORA" -Fujin dijo un poco molesta por el escándalo que estaban provocando las energéticas chicas. De momento se escucha la cerradura de la puerta abrirse y ambas chicas corren a sus lugares de trabajos, antes que la instructora las sorprendiera charlando. Quistis entró al baño, un poco cansada y más relajada que hace unas horas cuando las sacó a gritos de las barracas por haber peleado en ellas.

-"¿Terminaron el trabajo soldados?"- Quistis preguntó recostándose del marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Las chicas se pusieron en una fila horizontal y se quedaron quietas sin decir palabras. Quistis miró a su alrededor y el baño estaba impecable de limpio.

-"¡Si señora!"- Selphie respondió sin moverse, parecía un robot en miniatura, esto provocó que Rinoa se le escapara un ronquito de risa. De inmediato Quistis la observa y camina hacia ella.

-"¿Qué le parece tan gracioso soldado?" -Quistis preguntó no de buen humor eliminando la risa de Rinoa. "Al suelo con 20 lagartijas y contando."

Rinoa se colocó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer lagartijas pesadamente contando, sus bracitos temblaban por el peso de su cuerpo provocando que su voz se volviera chillona al contar. Esto indujo a Selphie a aguantar la risa, su rostro completamente rijoso tratando de no reírse. Mientras Rinoa contaba, Quistis camino hasta los lavamanos y abrió el grifo de agua fría para lavar sus manos, tenía los nudillos hinchados por la pelea con Seifer hace un par de horas atrás.

-"Maldito engreído."- Murmuro Quistis al ver sus nudillos.- "Descanse soldado."-

Rinoa le agradeció a los cielos y se puso en pie para colocarse en la fila.

-"Tienen 20 minutos para regresar a sus cuartos, cambiarse a la ropa de ejercicios y encontrarme en el gimnasio."- Quistis dijo y las chicas dieron su saludo militar. Gracias a Dios que Selphie y Fujin le habían enseñado un par de saludos militares cuando dialogaban. La instructora se fue también a su cuartel para cambiarse de ropa, maldiciendo por todo el camino por el terrible grupo de maleantes que le había tocado en su primer año como instructora.

-"¿Dónde esta la instructora?"- Zell preguntó mientras golpeaba enemigos imaginarios en el aire, Seifer lo observó y rodó sus ojos hacia atrás por lo patético que se veía su nuevo compañero.

-"Quizás, se arrepintió de venir por tratar de evitar tu maldito olor."- Seifer dijo sonriendo malignamente, de inmediato el rubio tatuado se enfureció.

-"¿Qué dijiste? Te romperé la cara en mil pedazos."- Zell gritó bastante agitado pero fue aguantado por el joven callado y misterioso.

-"Ignóralo Dincht."- Squall le dijo a Zell calladamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Seifer no se diera cuenta.

-"¿Quién demonios eres tu para entrometerte? -"Seifer se acercó a Squall empujándolo fuertemente. -"Deja que el marica se defienda."-

-"¡No soy ningún marica!"- Zell lanzó un puño de suerte derivando a Seifer al suelo, este de inmediato se puso en pie para golpear a Zell pero Squall se colocó en el medio quedando a milímetros del rostro de Seifer.

-"Te romperé el cuello si no te quitas del medio."- Seifer dijo entre dientes mirando fijamente los ojos de Squall, pero este no se movió en lo mas mínimo. Rinoa corrió hasta ambos jóvenes y con dificultad los pudo separar un poco.

-"¡Chicos basta!"- Rinoa gritó, Squall la miró por unos segundos y sin decir palabras se fue a su lugar, el joven tenían una mirada que intrigaba a Rinoa, un espíritu puro de peleador y defensor, lo pudo apreciar al ver como defendió a su compañero.

-"Maricones" -Seifer dijo escupiendo con asco, - "Tenemos que salir de aquí, Rinoa."-

Rinoa levantó una ceja dando varios pasos hacia atrás. -"Tenemos, eso me suena a manada, no me moveré de aquí, no con un mentiroso y abusador como tu."-

Rinoa se alejo de Seifer pero este la tomó del brazo bruscamente provocando un gemido de dolor.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"- Seifer le preguntó. -"¿Quieres quedarte aquí con estos lerdos, podrirte en esta maldita prisión?"

-"No quiero morirme en el intento de escapatoria"-

-"Silencio"- la voz de la instructora interrumpió lo que probablemente seria una discusión. Seifer enfadado se volteo para observar a la mujer, tenia su peligroso látigo dorado colgado en su cintura. La instructora estaba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos que le hacia lucir su tonificado cuerpo, acompañado de una blusa de color negra con letras amarillas que ilustraban "SeeD" en su pecho. Todos se pusieron en fila horizontal, a excepción de Seifer.

-"Aun no he terminado nuestro asunto, instructora"- dijo amenazadoramente apretando sus puño tronando sus huesos.

-"Vuelve a tu lugar, por que esta vez no volverá a sentir dolor jamás."- La instructora dijo fríamente poniendo sus manos en su látigo. Seifer tomó la advertencia enserio, volviendo a su lugar, pero sin despegar su vista de la mujer. La instructora se volteo mirando a sus cadetes, recibiendo miradas significativas, especialmente de los varones.

-"Hoy probaré sus habilidades de pelea, según su hoja de vida, algunos tienen basto conocimiento acerca del tema, si logran derrotarme pasaran a otro nivel, si no comenzaran a tomar clases intensivas básica de artes marciales."- La instructora colocó sus pertenencias en el suelo y estrechó sus huesos de la mano provocando un sonido doloroso. Rinoa observó a sus compañeros, nadie al parecer quería enfrentarse a la joven, después de la prueba de Judo que les había mostrado hace un rato en el pasillo.

-"Yo lo haré instructora."- Zell dijo un poco emocionado dando acercándose a la instructora.

-"Bien, si logras tumbarme al suelo, podrás avanzar de nivel."- La instructora se colocó en posición de batalla al igual que el rubio energético.

-"Se va a morir" - Rinoa pensó sintiendo lastima por el chico.

-"Enséñame lo que tienes"- la mujer dijo, y sin pensarlo dos veces Zell se le lanzó encima con una manada de puños rápidos, el chico tenia experiencia boxística, lanzaba sus puños sincronizados, muy bien coordinados y al parecer tenían una fuerza que de tocar a la instructora le rompería algún hueso, pero ninguno ni si quiera la rozaba, la instructora se movía muy rápido.

Zell logró tener contacto con la instructora pero no para bien, ella había agarrado uno de los puños del cadete y con un movimiento casi de entender, hizo que Zell perdiera el balance por unos segundos. La instructora lo golpeo el la cabeza con una fuerte patada dejando a Zell inconciente con su nariz rota. Se escuchó un quejido de dolor de parte de sus compañeros al ver esto, pero Seifer sonreía sin compasión. Rinoa se asustó y corrió hasta su compañero en el suelo para auxiliarlo.

-"¡Zell estas bien!"- Rinoa preguntó arrodillada al lado de Zell quien empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

-"Estoy bien" -Zell dijo levemente, la instructora le extendió su mano ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

-"Vuelva a su lugar Dincht, se ve patético con su nariz rota." -La instructora le dijo fríamente tomando una pequeña libreta de apuntes en sus manos, escribiendo en esta. Zell se volvió a desplomar en el suelo por el fuerte dolor en su cabeza, pero Rinoa lo sostuvo.

-"¡Acaso esta loca, Lo pudo haber matado!"- Rinoa le gritó, en su voz se podía sentir un inmenso coraje pero al mismo tiempo nerviosismo, pero la instructora la ignoro por completo solo seguía escribiendo en su libreta de apuntes. Esto enfureció mas a Rinoa, se sentía impotente, sabia que si decidía tratar de golpearla saldría mucho peor que Zell.

-"Vuelva a su lugar Heartilly."- La voz fría y monótona se escuchó, sin molestarse ni siquiera en observar a sus cadetes.

-"Esto es inhumano, no permitiré algo así."- Rinoa dijo firme sin volver a su lugar, solo seguía parada al lado de Zell quien no paraba de sangrar por su nariz. La vista de la instructora se dirigió a Rinoa, quien temblaba de miedo.

-"Yo pelearé."- La voz desconocida de Squall interrumpió la intensa situación entre la instructora y Rinoa.

-"Estoy bien Rinoa."- Zell se incorporó tomando a Rinoa de la mano y llevándosela a sus lugares.

-"Bien Leonhart, tienes las misma re…."-

Squall no espero a que la instructora terminará de hablar lanzando una sorpresiva patada baja hacia las rodillas, esta dio un brinco hacia atrás justo antes de que las piernas del joven la pudieran tumbar. Squall siguió lanzando fuertes patadas y puños causándole un poco de problema a la instructora, solo se podía cubrir de los fuertes golpes.

-"¡Adelante Squall!"- Selphie gritó animando a su compañero seguido de Zell y Rinoa.

Squall intentó agarrar a la instructora pero esta se logró escapar del agarre rempujándolo con una patada en el pecho, que para luego, corrió hacia el dándole una fuerte patada voladora de nuevo en el pecho tumbándolo al suelo. Lo tomó sin perder tiempo de un brazo y lo torció enviando un grito de dolor del joven.

-"Perdió Leonhart, buen intentó, pero no tan bueno como para vencerme, vuelva a su lugar."- La instructora lo soltó alejándose de él, para volver a escribir en su libreta. Squall se puso en pie y camino hasta su lugar pasando una mano por su adolorido pecho.

-"Son patéticos, ni si quiera me molestare en preguntar por mas volun..."-La voz de la instructora se interrumpió al sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro provocado por una bota. Rinoa le había tirado su bota, esta la miraba con miedo pero al mismo tiempo con mucho coraje.

Quistis tocó su cabeza y rostro, la bota le había golpeado la nariz mientras esta escribía en su libreta, una leve gota de sangre bajo por su nariz.

-"Perdió"- Rinoa dijo satisfactoriamente, pero la instructora solo tomó la bota en su mano, limpio la gota de sangre con la palma de su mano caminando lentamente hacia Rinoa.

-"Sabe lo que esto significa."-

-"No lo se¿expulsión?"- Rinoa dijo sarcásticamente, sabia que se había ganado una enemiga perpetua. La instructora la tomó por el cuello apretándola fuertemente forjando a Rinoa se quedara sin aire en un par de segundos, la chica se arrodilló en el suelo pero la instructora no le dejaba tomar aire. Rinoa trataba de soltarse, pero nada daba resultado. Nadie se atrevía a moverse y defenderla.

-"Te arrepentirás de haber nacido."- La instructora le susurró al oído soltándola en los últimos segundo de vida que le quedaban a Rinoa. Esta comenzó a respirar rápidamente sintiendo un ardor en su garganta, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos pero ninguna tocó su rostro de porcelana.

-"300 lagartijas cada uno, y contando."- La instructora resumió la tensión ordenándolos a realizar forzosos ejercicios. Después de varias horas de interminable ejercicio, los cadetes estaban sumamente agotados, no habían dormido ni comido por los previos castigos, había pasado la noche en vela limpiando, duplicado con dolorosas secciones de pelea, de quien nadie se puso salvar de las peligrosas patadas de la instructora, todos estaban golpeados, cansados y muy adoloridos.

-"Estos es todo por hoy, pueden ir al comedor, descansarán por cinco horas, luego nos veremos en la aula 503 en el segundo piso a las 7:30am, descansen."- La Instructora se fue del lugar al recibir el forzado y cansado saludo militar de sus cadetes.

-"Todo esto esta mal."- Rinoa dijo a sus compañeros quienes desaparecían hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, a excepción de Seifer quien permanecía con sus brazos cruzados con una leve sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-"¿De que te ríes?"- Rinoa le preguntó mal humorada sin esperar una contestación, Seifer la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

**-"¿Por qué lo defendiste, acaso te importa el maldito?"-** Seifer le gritó, en su voz se notaba frustración y celos.

-"Me estas lastimando"- susurró con miedo, tratando de salirse del fuerte agarre de Seifer

. -"Lo nuestro se acabo, no puedo seguir en una relación donde lo único que compartamos sean mentiras Seifer."- Rinoa dijo con ojos llorosos pero muy decididos. Seifer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo empeoro su carácter.

-"Nadie me abandona Rinoa"- la voz de Seifer tembló por unos segundos, mirando a Rinoa fijamente a los ojos.- "Te amo…y no permitiré que otro hombre te tenga, ten eso en mente."- Con eso soltó a Rinoa y salio furioso del lugar.

-"¿Estas bien?" -

La voz de Squall se escuchó como baño de agua fría para Rinoa volteándose hacia él de inmediato. Estaba parado tras un árbol, escondido entre las sombras.

-"¿Escuchaste todo?"- Rinoa preguntó avergonzada, Squall se acercó un poco, escondiendo su mirada entre su salvaje cabello, este no le contestó solo la observó.

-"No tenias que hacerlo."-

-"¿Hacer que?"-

-"Defenderme ante la instructora, puedo defenderme solo."- Squall le lanzó suavemente la bota perdida que le había lanzado a la instructora.- "Son mis negocios."-

Squall se volteó para irse pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, se volteo lentamente para ver hacia Rinoa quien lo miraba furiosamente, sin su bota.

-"¡Te odio, odio este maldito lugar, odio todo!"- gritó desconsolada, se arrodilló en el suelo a llorar, sentía su pecho pesado por las situaciones tan tensas en las que estaba pasando, su alma estaba lastimada; todo lo que realizaba salía de mal en peor. Squall gruño, pasando una mano por su rostro.

_-"¿Cuál es su problema?" -_ Pensó el joven un poco molesto, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, y mucho mas sino sabia el por que. Muy despacio se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado.

-"No llores."- Dijo tratando de consolar a la chica, esta levanta su rostro y lo abraza fuertemente dejándolo anonadado.

-"¡**Suelta a mi chica!"-** Otro gritó furioso de Seifer interrumpió el abrazo. Ambos se separan asustados por el repentino susto, Seifer corrió hasta Rinoa, arrebatándola de los brazos de Squall.

-"¡Seifer no es lo que crees!"- Rinoa trató del calmar al hombre pero ya era tarde, Seifer se lanzó hacia Squall atacándolo sin piedad.

**-"¡Auxilio!"- **Rinoa gritó inmiscuyéndose en la pelea, pero solo fue recibida por un fuerte golpe dejándola tirada en el suelo.

En un par de segundos cuatro SeeDs bien armados corrieron hasta la pelea separando a los hombres, Squall se calmó rápido pero Seifer fue necesario someterlo a la fuerza, los cuatro SeeDs aguantaron a Seifer contra el suelo mientras este gritaba para que lo soltaran. Squall ayudó a Rinoa a ponerse en pie, mientras más SeeDs llegaban al lugar entre ellos la instructora.

-"¿Qué ocurrió?-" Preguntó mirando a Rinoa directamente a los ojos, culpabilizándola con la mirada.

-"Todo fue un mal entendido, se lo juro."- Contestó temerosa, pero la instructora no estuvo complacida con la contestación de la cadete, miro a Rinoa con aborrecimiento.

-"Aprésenlos, lleven a Heartilly a mi oficina." -

-"Si señora."-

Después de un par de minutos de caminar por el enorme edificio militar, Rinoa se encontraba sentada en una elegante oficina, esposada a una silla. Vagamente observaba la oficina, llena de meritos académicos, trofeos y extrañas fotos. Estaba adornada con buen gusto, al parecer a la instructora le gustaba todo organizado e impecable. Quistis entró a la oficina con un archivo entre sus manos, se sentó en su escritorio quitándose los espejuelos de su rostro mostrando esa mirada fría, pero muy familiar para Rinoa. La instructora comenzó a leer por unos segundos acomodándose mucho mas relajada en la silla.

-"Tienes dos faltas Heartilly a la tercera iras fuera"- dijo indiferentemente con una sonrisa satisfactoria. –"Después, te pudrirás en alguna cárcel de algún lugar remoto de Italia."- Terminó de leer tirando el archivo frente a ella. –"¿Te salvara tu papi, o acaso trataras de escapar con el inepto de Almasy?"

Rinoa no entendía el comportamiento de la Instructora, la miraba con odio, repulsión como si alguna vez en sus vidas se hubieran conocido.

-"Creo que esta tomando las cosas del lado equivocado, Instructora."-

-"¿Enserio cree eso Heartilly, realmente cree saber lo que esta haciendo?"- La instructora se puso en pie colocándose en frente de Rinoa. – "¿De verdad lo cree?"

La instructora tomó parte del archivo de Rinoa lanzándole varios recortes de periódicos con noticias extrañas. Se trataban de cientos de muertos reportados en Moscow por la guerras civiles provocadas por la revolución a la quien pertenecía.

-"Centenas de personas están muriendo por su culpa en estos momentos, y ni siquiera tenia la menor idea al respecto."- Quistis dijo mostrándole muchos mas recortes de periódicos. –"Niños, mujeres y hombres inocentes…están muriendo por un capricho provocado por **_su _**maldito egoísmo de niña mimada."-

-"¡Están luchando por su libertad!" Rinoa contestó al borde de lágrimas, aguantando con toda su voluntad las lágrimas que desfiguraban su vista. –"!Todos tenemos derecho a la independencia de ideología¡"-

-"Usted sabe perfectamente que todo esto es causado solo por estar al lado contrario de su padre, no le interesa el bienestar de estas personas en lo absoluto,- ¿O acaso no se había dado cuenta?"-

Rinoa respiraba rápidamente sin poder contener las lágrimas, parte de lo que decía la mujer era verdad- "Nada de lo que esta diciendo es cierto." –

Quistis tomó a Rinoa del cabello pegando su cabeza contra el escritorio –"siete giusti come il vostro padre."- Le dijo al oído con odio.

Rinoa abrió sus ojos al escuchar semejantes palabras, trató de salir del agarre de la instructora pero era inútil. –"¿Quién eres?" dijo finalmente Rinoa mirando a la instructora directamente a los ojos.

Ella solo puso en pie a Rinoa sacándola de la oficina entregándosela a dos SeeDs que la esperaban fuera de la oficina

-"Il vostro istruttore."- La instructora dijo antes de que Heartilly desapareciera del corredor junto a los SeeDs que la custodiaban.

-"¿Como te sientes?" -Selphie le preguntó burlonamente a Rinoa, quien estaba desplomada en un escritorio de estudio en el aula de clases donde comenzarían en unos minutos clases de _Física quántica_ _y principios de las ciencias militares _comorequisito de graduación como SeeDs. Rinoa no había podido dormir por tres días consecutivos por los constantes castigos ganados.

-"Callate"- dijo perezosamente gruñendo desde el fondo de su garganta, provocando risa en Selphie. -"La instructora me odia, me hace la vida miserable."-

-"Si te consuela, yo solo he dormido diez horas en estos tres días, y en el caso de la instructora, ella no ha dormido por estar ocupándose de ti." Selphie le dijo sentándose encima del escritorio de su compañera.

-"Lo que la hace mas horripilante."-

Al aula entró Squall junto al vaquero Irvine, quien miró a Selphie con una sonrisa seductora, mandándole calosfríos en la espalda a la chica por la emoción, Rinoa observó a Squall, pero este la ignoró por completo.

-"Selphie disimula, se te caen las babas por el vaquero."- Rinoa dijo golpeando a Selphie juguetonamente al ver el rostro de idiota de la chica.

-"Es tan guapo"- dijo con ilusión y mirada perdida. –"Tiene unos ojos hermosos."

-"Siiii"Rinoa complemento el comentario pero no dirigiéndose a Irvine sino a Squall.

Algo en ese chico la hipnotizaba, era un espécimen de hombre exótico, cabello salvaje pero con sublime brillo, su rostro impecable con un tono varonil pero al mismo tiempo sutil, pero sus ojos de fiera grises cautivaban a Rinoa más que nada, sentía que se podía perder en ellos por siempre. Pero el Ruido de varias personas entrando al aula interrumpió cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza, Seifer entró junto a la instructora.

-"Todos de pie"- La instructora dijo mientras todos los cadetes presentes hicieron lo que ordeno. La joven tomó una lista en su escritorio y con mucho cuidado la examino.

-"Bienvenidos a su primera clase de hoy, para los que no me conozcan soy la instructora Trepe, seré su mentora en el ámbito de las ciencias militares por los próximos seis meses. Como pudieron apreciar las estaciones de estudios están diseñadas para ser compartidas por dos cadetes, el compañero asignado para las estaciones de estudio también será su compañero de batalla por lo que perdure este semestre, están asignado según el orden Alfabético, al escuchar su nombre pasan a los designados lugares, a excepción de los siguientes estudiantes, Almasy y Leonhart se sentaran en estaciones solos, Almasy tomara el primer escritorio y Leonhart el ultimo."

La instructora señalo la primera estación, que estaba muy cerca del suyo propio. Sorpresivamente Seifer ni Squall protestaron solo caminaron hasta sus lugares. Al finalizar la larga lista de 25 cadetes la instructora camino hasta su escritorio para comenzar una larga clase de cuatro horas consecutivas.

Al finalizar las cuatro horas de habla consecutiva acerca de las reglas, Quistis pudo notar la cara de aburrimiento de todos sus estudiantes, la primera enseñaza para todos los estudiantes recién llegados es una tortura. Así que se puso en pie con una leve sonrisa, caminó hasta el frente del escritorio apoyándose de el.

_-"¿Por qué tenemos que estudias física para ser militar?"- _se preguntó Selphie observando a la instructora sin ningún tipo de interés.

-"Cadete Dincht"-

Zell estaba perdido en pensamientos observando algún punto imaginario en el aula de clases, se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de la instructora dirigirse a él.

-"Si ¿Instructora?"- preguntó un poco confundido co sus ojos completamente abiertos, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de Rinoa quien le tocó de compañera.

-"¿Usted cree en la magia?"-

-"aaaahh, no, instructora."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"La magia es totalmente falsa"- Squall contestó desde la parte posterior, ni siquiera en molestarse en levantar la cabeza de entre sus brazos, aburridamente estaba sentado sin observar a nadie solo con su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"El hombre la construye, no hay nada sobre natural en ella, ustedes saben."- contestó Raijin.

-"Ponganse de pie cadete Dincht, y camine hasta mi"- La instructora comandó, Zell lentamente se puso en pie para luego caminar hasta la instructora un poco nervioso.

-"Háblenos sobre su vida"-

-"aaaaaahhh, yooo soy Zell Dincht y tengo 17 añossss." Zell dijo sumamente nervioso sudando profundamente sentía que se estaba despegando del suelo, sus compañeros se comenzaron a asombrarse al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con Zell.

-"¿Qué demonios?" Seifer dijo poniéndose en pie observando a Zell sin parpadear.

Zell no sabia por que todos sus compañeros se volverían muy atentos hacia el pero le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-"¿Zell?"- Selphie preguntó asustada al ver que el chico estaba flotando, en el aire a un par de pulgadas despegado del suelo.

-"¡AAHHHHHHH!" gritó asustado al ver sus pies no tocar el suelo, rápido perdió el balance, cayendo al suelo, pero su cuerpo no tocó nada seguía flotando. Lentamente la instructora levanta su mano provocando que Zell se elevara mucho más en el aire. Zell se movía bruscamente tirando puños y patadas pero nada lo sacaba de su situación.

-"¡WWWWOOOAA!"- Selphie Dijo emocionada al ver que la instructora tenia el control de Zell. Nadie se había fijado en la instructora por estar fijados en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"¡Es una bruja!"- un cadete gritó provocando que todos corrieran hasta las puertas para salir corriendo pero la puerta era de metal automática, estaba sellada. Comenzaron a golpear asustados, Xu que pasaba por el lugar sonrió levemente al escuchar a los cadetes tratar de salir del aula.

-"Primera lección"- Dijo silenciosamente recordando su primera clase en esa institución, era totalmente normal que los cadetes se asustaran.

-"Tranquilos, regresen a sus asientos." La instructora dijo serenamente devolviendo a Zell al suelo. Sin pensarlo todos volvieron a sus lugares con miedo a que la instructora tratara de hacerles algo.

-"No soy bruja, solo manipule la física con esto." La instructora sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco lleno de un polvo azul. –"Somos la institución mas avanzada en tecnología en el mundo, nos da una ventaja sobre las naciones inimaginable, por eso escogemos lo mejor de lo mejor en todos los países para que nos representen en misiones, si logran ser SeeDs, descubrirán cosas que ni en la mas brillante imaginación lograron ver, alcanzaran un mundo desconocido a su entendimiento."

Todos estaba en silencio, sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, varios estaba sonriendo muy emocionados, se sentían afortunados por ser elegidos para servir a esa institución.

-"Descanse, pueden irse a almorzar."-

Sin perder tiempo todos salieron del aula, solo se podía escuchar los comentarios excitados de los cadetes de lo ocurrido. Se encaminaron a la cafetería, encontrándose con el rico aroma de la tan añorada comida.

-"¡Este puede ser un lugar infernal pero huele fenomenal!" Zell corrió hasta la fila de cadetes esperando por ser atendidos.

-"Espera nubecita este es mi lugar"- Seifer sacó a Zell de su lugar para el tomarlo.

-"¡Hey ese es mi puesto!"- Zell le contestó con furia pero Selphie lo tomó de la mano para impedir otra pelea.

-"Esta bien Zell ven y toma mi lugar."

-"Huye gallina"- Seifer le dijo burlonamente mientras Selphie con dificultad lo arrastraba del brazo hacia otra posición en la fila. Raijin y Fujin se rieron de lo idiota que lucia Zell al ser defendido por Selphie.

-"Muy bueno de comentario, sabes."- Raijin dijo entre carcajadas a Seifer.

-"Es mi negocio, mortificarle la vida a los demás."-

-"SENTARTE CON NOSOTROS."- Fujin lo invito, Seifer miró por la cafetería en busca de Rinoa, al verla ocupada hablando con Selphie y Zell, decidió aceptar la invitación.

-"¿Quieren divertirse un rato? Síganme." Seifer les comentó a sus nuevos camaradas.

Squall se sentó en la parte trasera de la cafetería muy solitario, comiendo una salchicha caliente con algunos condimentos. Seifer y compañía caminaron hasta su mesa rodeándolo.

-"Hola Squall¿quieres compañía?"- Seifer se sentó en una silla colocando sus pies en la mesa muy cerca del plato de comida de Squall. El joven lo miró muy serio, pero solo lo ignoró.

-"Hay algo muy raro en ti Leonhart, tienes cara de mujer¿Acaso aun estas estancado en la etapa de pubertad?"- Seifer dijo burlándose provocando la risa de sus dos camaradas.

-"Dejame en paz."-

-"¿Estas enojadito?"- Seifer tumbó el plato de comida del joven al suelo, Squall se puso en pie al igual que Seifer, ambos se miraron frente a frente, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería.

-"¿Qué vas hacer niño pubertad, llorar?"- Seifer lo rempujo pero Squall se mantuvo en su posición.

-"Ya basta, o antes que los sancione a ambos."- Quistis se interpuso en el medio de ambos hombres. –"Se me esta agotando la paciencia ¡SEPARENCE ahora!"

Squall obedeció alejándose de Seifer, saliendo fuera de la cafetería, Quistis cruzó sus brazos en su pecho observando a Seifer fijamente a los ojos.

-"Solo hablábamos, instructora"- Seifer dijo inocentemente con una sonrisa maliciosa que en nada agradaba. –"¿Hay algún problema al respecto? Instructora."

-"No mas problemas Almasy, usted sabe lo que le puede ocurrir."- dijo la instructora amenazando a Seifer, el solo sacudió sus hombros sentándose en la mesa junto a sus camaradas.

-"Si me disculpa instructora, tengo que almorzar."- dijo Seifer volviendo a colocar sus pies sobre la mesa. Quistis sacó los pies del joven bruscamente de la mesa haciéndolo tambalear un poco.

-"Tenga mucho cuidado, Almasy."-

Dos SeeDs bien armados se colocaron tras Quistis esperando alguna orden, pero esta se fue sin decir nada al igual que los dos SeeDs.

-"Mediocre"- Seifer dijo sonriendo, por lo patética que sentía que se veía su instructora pero unos segundos después, solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello, nublando su vista hasta quedarse en blanco.

* * *

Reviews!!! 


End file.
